Nightmares
by princesspeach45
Summary: 1st Chap: Theresa's having a nightmare about Neil,will it come true?can she save him in time? NxT rated T just in case. first fanfic, so please be nice and please reveiw
1. The Nightmare

CHAPTER 1

Theresa was kneeling beside a hospital bed crying. Atlanta was trying to comfort her, but it was no use. "It's my fault!" Theresa yelled through tears. "No it's not, you weren't even there!" Atlanta said. She was getting frusterated because Theresa wasn't listening. "That's the point!" Theresa cryed. Suddenly Jay came in. "Listen Theresa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...I lo--" He was interrupted by Atlanta. "Uh...Jay, I think Odie's calling you." _BEEP,BEEP,BEEP_ "Oh my gosh! His heartrate, it stopped!" Theresa exclaimed sadly. "MOVE GET OUT OF HERE! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" The doctors said, pushing the three young teenagers out of the room. "NOOOO!" Theresa moaned. "So what's happening? Is Neil okay?" Archie, Odie, and Herry asked at the same time. "We don't know." Jay said sadly. "His heartrate stopped, so the doctors shoed us out!" Theresa blurted through tears. Herry called everyone except Theresa, to a corner in the waiting room. "Is it just me, or is Theresa taking this the hardest?" Asked Herry. "Ya, what's with that?" Archie asked. "Guys, I'm going to go try and comfort Theresa." Said Jay, leaving the others. "Okay guys, now that Jay's gone, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell ANYONE!" Atlanta said. "Okay, we promise." They said. "Theresa likes Neil!" Atlanta blurted. "Hahaha. Atlanta, your hilarious!" Herry laughed. "Um Herry, I don't think she's joking" Odie said. "Oh my gosh!" Herry and Archie said at the same time.

"It's okay Theresa, he'll be fine." Jay said to Theresa. "No! You don't understand!" Theresa yelled, and ran into the girls bathroom.

When Theresa came out, she saw Jay and the others talking to the doctor. She was afraid, afraid Neil didn't make it. She walked up to them, just as the doctor walked away. "Well?" Theresa asked nervously. "He..." Atlanta trailed off. "Oh no!" Theresa cryed. Teaes ran through her eyes. _"don't cry, just don't cry!"_ She kept telling herself. "Theresa," Jay started to say, but the others said it for him. "He didn't make it." They all said quietly.

_BRINNNGGGG_ Her alarm clock went. It was 1:33. Theresa woke up crying. "It was just a nightmare. "She told herself, but she knew it was more than that.


	2. Food Fight!

**CHAPTER 2**

Theresa went down to the kitchen for beakfast. She was tierd because she hadn't gotten any sleep after that dream. She was scared that it was one of her visions. "Hey guys." Theresa said walking into the kitchen."Hey. Do you know who was screaming last night?" Jay asked. "I think that was me." Theresa said, a little embarressed. "Oh okay. As long as no one was hurt." Herry said, stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. "Herry! Leave some for us!" Yelled Archie. "Where's Neil?" Theresa asked, hoping no one could hear the concern in her voice. "In the shower. Where else would he be?" asked Atlanta. "You really had to ask?" Odie said sarcastically. "Ask what?" Neil said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh nothing!" They all replied giggling. "What's for breakfast?" Neil asked. "Neil what does it look like? What's on the table?" Archie said. "Uh... nothing." Neil replied walking to the freezer. "What?" Archie asked, turning around. He looked at the table. "Herry! I told you to leave some for us!" Archie whined. "Oh Archie! Stop being such a baby! We can make more!" Herry said. "There's no more!" Archie yelled to Herry. "well than I guess you will just have to settle on maple syrup!" Without waiting for a reply, Herry picked up the bottle of syrup and squrited it at Archie's head. "Archie you look funny!" Atlanta giggled. "Well then maybe you should have some too!" Archie said, and squirted some at Atlanta. He missed. He hit Jay instead of Atlanta. "Guys! Why did you start a food fight? Now go take a shower and get cleaned up!" Jay ordered.

"Will I ever destroy those blasted children?" Cronus yelled to Agnon. "Uhhh?" Agnon replied. "I have to find a way to destroy those children so I can get back at my _dear _son Zeus! Agnon, Any ideas?" Cronus asked unpleastly. Agnon shook his head. "You're useless! Why did I even bother setting you free?" "I know! I will create a device that is so loud, that it will knock them out! And when they wake up, they will be trapped! Then I will destroy them! Mwwwwahahahaha!" Cronus cackled evily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, that was very interesting, but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also sorry they are so short!


	3. Car ride

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Guys, I'm going to go out for a drive." Neil said. "Anyone wan't to come with me?" "Atlanta and I have uh...advanced weapon training." Archie said. "I'm tierd." Herry said with a fake yawn. **_"There's got to be a way to stop that vision from coming true. I just have to find out what will put him in the hospital, and fix it! I'll have to watch him like a hawk." _**Theresa thought. "Anyone?" Neil asked impatiently. "I'll go!" Theresa suddenly said. "Okay then, come on." Jay growled under his breath. Was it just him or did she actually **_want_ **to go for a drive with Neil? Atlanta looked at Jay suspicously. Jay saw her raise an eyebrow. "What?" Jay asked. By now they were the only one's left in the room. "Oh nothing, except... YOUR JELOUS!" Atlanta yelled. "What? Uh... No I'm not!" Jay barely managed to stutter. "Oh okay, I guess I was just overreacting." Atlanta said with a sarcastic grin. "Ya, you were." Jay told her. But he knew she was right.**

**"So why did you want to go for a drive?" Theresa asked Neil. "I could ask you the same question. Neil said. Theresa giggled lightly. "No I'm kidding. I wanted to because, I just like the feeling of the wind in my hair." He answered. "I know what you mean. I love that feeling." She told him. "So where are we going?" Theresa asked him. "Um...how about on a date with you?" Neil asked her. He couldn't believe it. He had actually gathered the courage to ask her out. "Um, okay!" She answered timidly. "Really?" Neil asked. He had expected her to say no, especially scince everyone thought she had a crush on Jay.**

**After about an hour at the mall, they had gone to get some icecream. Then they went home. Theresa was rummaging through her closet to find an outfit for her date tonight with Neil. Finally she found the perfect outfit. It was a red tube top, black designer pants, and red strappy high heels. "There. The perfect outfit." She said, satisfied. She put the outfit on her bed, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**Almost a half an hour later, Jay knocked on the bathroom door. "Neil! You've been in there forever! You're not the only one who needs to go to the bathroom!" He screamed over the sound of the water. Then he heard it turn off. "Finally!" He muttered. A few minutes later, Theresa stepped out. "Oh sorry, I thought you were Neil. He's the only one who takes that long in the shower. Why were you in there so long?" Jay asked the wet, red headed girl. "Sorry, I was getting ready for a..." she stopped. She knew Jay had a crush on her. "A... concert!" she stuttered. "Oh okay then." Jay said. **_"Whew! That was close! Time to get dressed." _**She thought.**

**After about two hours of getting dressed, putting make-up on, painting her nails, and doing her hair, she was finally ready. She looked at the clock. "And not a moment to soon." She said.**

**Meanwhile in a different dorm, Neil was doing the samething (except painting his nails, and putting make-up on). His outfit was a light blue designer (of course!) shirt, designer jeans, and light blue runners. He fixed his hair, and checked his teeth. "Okay, I think I'm ready." He said.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, I hope you liked that chapter (I know I did!) Remember, please review. Be as mean as you want! Give suggestions if you want!**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

"Atlanta I have to tell yousomething, but you can't tell ANYONE! Especially Jay!" Theresa told her best friend.

"Ok, what is it?" Atlanta asked excitedly.

"I'm, I'm going out on a date with... Neil." Theresa whispered.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON JAY!" Atlanta yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down! I don't want Jay to hear!" Theresa said.

"Sorry but I'm confused."Atlanta said.

Theresa sighed. "I don't have a crush on Jay, he has a crush on me!" Theresa said impatiently.

"When's your date?" Atlanta asked.

"In a few minutes." Theresa said.

"What are you doing in here then? Go on your date!" Atlanta said, pushing Theresa out the door.

"So where are we going?" Theresa asked Neil.

"I wasn't sure if we should go to a movie or dinner." Neil replied.

"Dinner definitly." Theresa said.

Five minutes later they were at the resterant.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"That's right." Neil replied.

"Right this way."

"Have you two decided what to order?" Their waitress asked.

Neil looked at Theresa. She nodded.

"I'll have a Greek Salad, and Chicken Slovaki." Theresa said.

"And I'll have a Gyro Dinner. Oh and a hot fudge sundae with two spoons." Neil looked at Theresa.

She smiled. But something didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the fact that she saw the back of a man's head that looked oddly fermiller (and not in a good way.) or it could just be butterflies since this was her first date.

Meanwhile in a different part of the resteraunt, Cronus was spying on the two heros.

"It's the perfect time to attack! They wouldn't have their weapons, and theirs only two of them, not seven!" Cronus said to himself.

"Wait, I don't know if they have their little Walkie Talkies. If they do they could call for backup! I guess I'll just wait until they are all together and use that device to knock them out. Which reminds me, I better get to work on that." Cronus said to himself.

The remaining five heros were back at the dorm ready to watch a movie.

"Hey does anyone know where Theresa is?" Herry asked.

"She uh...went to the library!" Atlanta lied.

"Really? She told me she was going to a concert!" Jay said.

"That girl's got some explaining to do!" Odie said, clearly amused at this.

Everyone turned to look at Odie.

"What? I thought it would brighten up the moment!" Odie exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Except Jay. It wasn't like Theresa to lie. Especially to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the computer crashed so...ya. Anyway hoped you liked it and please review!


End file.
